


Obtusions [PODFIC]

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [11]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Come Shot, Facials, Jealousy, Kinktober, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Elim Garak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: Podfic of the_last_dillards' ObsutionsOriginal summary:There was nothing Julian Bashir loved more than the idea of having a pretty girl on one arm and Garak on the other.Kinktober Day 11: Threesome
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960846
Kudos: 2





	Obtusions [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Obtusions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947891) by [the_last_dillards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards). 



Part 11 of the Garashir Kinktober 2020. I hope you all get a laugh out of how I pronounce 'finagling'.

Enjoy!

[yohlenyaoilover](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392) · [Obtusions](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/obtusions/s-bigNA5bYifo)

**Download Links:**

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/obtusions/s-bigNA5bYifo)  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vfzv3b7o6igtakq/Obtusions.mp3?dl=0)

Comment and tell me how I did, and also head over to [the original story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947891) and leave a happy comment there too!


End file.
